


For the Love of a Dog

by mykmyk



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: Bieber is a fair dog. He doesn't have favorites.Untill he does.





	For the Love of a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creek Secret's Winter Exchange.
> 
> Dear Yak, I hope you will like this silly little thing.

The thing is that Bieber never really had favorites. Never. Or maybe I should say he never had your typical “I like you the best” favorites.

He is a fair dog. Your typical golden retriever. He loves everyone and everyone is his favorite.

 

Leah is his favorite because she always gives him the best belly rubs.

Nick is his favorite because no one can play ball as good as him.

Abby is his favorite because every time she sees him she gives him a kiss on his head and tells him that he is not a good boy, he is the best boy.

Nora is his favorite because she always gives him some extra biscuits.

Alice is his favorite because her cuddles are the best cuddles.

Dad is his favorite because he takes him for long walks.

Mum is his favorite because she always repairs his toys.

And I am his favorite because I let him sleep in my bed.

 

See, a very fair dog. He loves everyone the same.

Until he doesn’t.

 

Nothing happened when Bieber met Bram for the first time. Yeah, he got excited but he always gets excited when he meets new people.

He just jumped on Bram and tried to lick his face, but that’s his usual way to say “hello, nice to meet you, do you want to be my best friend?”.

Bram laughed and scratched Bieber behind his ears and cooed with delight and my heart missed a beat or two.

After saying hello Bieber decided to have a nap and Bram and I could “do the homework” before my parents and sisters came back.

 

But then I started to notice small changes in Bieber’s behavior. 

His greeting was getting longer and longer. Like he couldn’t let Bram go. I understand him. I am the same. But Bram is my boyfriend.

 

Everything changed one summer day.

Bram was away visiting his dad after his baby brother was born. He was gone for almost two weeks.  We obviously were in touch all the time, texting and calling each other, and Bram kept sending me pictures of Caleb who was as cute as a newborn baby could be.

I was over the moon when he came back. I really, really, really couldn’t wait to see him.

My heart was beating so fast when I was opening the door to greet him. It was so good to see him again in person, not on my phone.

I just managed to say hi and was going to give him a hug, but then Bieber run next to me, knocked me off so I fell on my ass and he jumped on Bram.

And jumped.

And jumped.

And started to make a really strange noise. He sounded a bit like a pig.

So there was my boyfriend whom I hadn’t seen in two weeks, standing in my doorstep, laughing, with my dog jumping on him, making a weird noise and trying to lick his face off.

And there was me, on my ass on the floor, watching this with my mouth open.

It’s not how I imagined our reunion to go. Not at all.

 

I thought it was a one-time thing. Because you know, Bram was gone for so long and Bieber missed him and everything. But I was so mistaken.

It got even worse.

Bieber started to behave like this every time he saw Bram.

Every.

Single.

Time.

 

Every time he saw Bram he behaved like Bram was a soldier coming back from war and Bieber hadn’t seen him in ages and was so glad that Bram was alive and home.

One time we decided to check if he would behave like this if Bram came to visit every day.

He did.

He jumped and whined like Bram was gone for years not a day.

And Bram, being Bram the adorable dork I know and love, just stood there every time and just let Bieber did his weird thing with jumping and sounding like a pig, laughing and petting him, and saying “Oh, did you miss me? I missed you too, buddy”, which just made Bieber more excited.

I had to wait until Bieber was finished to say hello to my own boyfriend.

After some time we just got used to it and we thought that Bieber would eventually stop.

We were so, so wrong.

 

Bieber just kept greeting Bram like that every time he saw him. I was just glad he always stopped after a couple of minutes and then I could spend time with my boyfriend and Bieber never interrupted us again.

Just imagine that, being cock-blocked by your own dog. That would be so awful.

 

No one really knows why Bieber behaves like this.

Leah says that maybe it’s Bram’s smell. Cats have catnip and Bieber has Bram.

Nick says that Bram keeps dog treats in his pockets and just doesn’t say anything because he finds the whole thing very amusing.

Abby says that maybe it’s Bieber’s mld-life crisis and he started to behave like an overexcited puppy again.

My parents and sisters say nothing, just keep laughing at me every time I land on my ass.

Bram says nothing. He smiles his smile, the shy and adorable one, the one that melts my heart and does things to my insides, and makes me fall in love in him over and over again.

He smiles and laughs every time Bieber does his thing and he is patient and never gets annoyed that his dark trousers are covered in Bieber’s white fur. He pets him and scratches him behind his ears. He tells him that he missed him too and that Bieber is a very good boy indeed.

He looks at me and I know why Bieber keeps doing it.

I am just glad I have enough self-control so I don’t do the same thing every time I see Bram. That would be so freaking embarrassing

Bieber and I, as weird as it sounds, we are the same.

We both know that Bram is our favorite.

So we smooth him with our love as often and as much as we can.

Because he deserves it.

 


End file.
